wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Queens
The ten dragon tribes from Pyrrhia and Pantala are ruled by Dragon Queens. Only their daughters, sisters, nieces, and granddaughters can serve as potential successors to the throne, with the exceptions of RainWings, MudWings, and occasionally SandWings. Since the MudWings have a leader in the group of siblings, called the "bigwings", all sisters are loyal to her and will not challenge her for queenship as they are too loyal to their siblings. In almost all dragon tribes, for a princess or other royal female to become queen, they must challenge the current queen to a battle to the death. Whoever wins the battle will then take (or keep) the title of queen. Another way is for the queen to die of some other cause such as sickness (See Queen Glacier), murder (See Queen Vigilance), or unfortunate accident (see Queen Oasis). if a queen was to die without being killed in a challenge the oldest daughter would usually become the new queen. The RainWings have devised a way to select their queens that does not go against their pacifist nature. They partake in a group of activities or games that involve activities such as flower hunts, fruit gathering, tree gliding, scale camouflage, and venom targeting. The dragon to win the majority will become queen, as seen with Ex-Queen Magnificent and her royal challenge. The method the NightWings use to choose a queen is presumably like most other tribes, although this is not known for certain, as the books claim that the NightWings 's queen system is top secret, and do not build on the information there. It is possible they had a method slightly different than the other tribes. For the SandWings , whoever obtains and is accepted by The Eye of Onyx is the next queen of the tribe, regardless of bloodline (see Queen Thorn). Otherwise, they do it the same way as the other tribes. The SilkWings are currently under the rule of Queen Wasp, after submitting to HiveWing rule in the tree wars . Their last queen, Queen Monarch, is likely dead. List of Current Queens in Pyrrhia *Queen Snowfall of the IceWings *Queen Thorn of the SandWings *Queen Glory of the NightWings and RainWings *Queen Ruby of the SkyWings *Queen Coral of the SeaWings *Queen Moorhen of the MudWings List of Queens in Pantala *Queen Wasp of the HiveWings and SilkWings *Queen Monarch of the SilkWings (formerly) *Queen Hazel of the LeafWings *Queen Sequoia of the LeafWings (formerly, and now under the control of Queen Wasp) List of Historic Queens *Queen Diamond of the IceWings (an early queen and an Animus IceWing from at least 2,000 years ago). *Queen Scorpion of the SandWings (about 2,000 years ago). *Queen Vigilance of the NightWings (about 2,000 years ago). *Queen Anaconda of the RainWings (about 2,000 years ago). *Queen Carmine of the SkyWings (about 2,000 years ago). *Queen Crane of the MudWings (about 2,000 years ago). *Queen Lagoon of the SeaWings (The queen preceding Queen Pearl , killed by Albatross). *Queen Pearl of the SeaWings (the only known queen to ascend the throne peacefully, one of the few survivors after Albatross went mad). Not to be confused with Pearl, a current living SeaWing. *Queen Oasis of the SandWings (murdered by scavengers). *Queen Dazzling, Queen Magnificent, Queen Exquisite, Queen Grandeur, Queen Splendor, and Queen Fruit Bat, all of the RainWings (all alive, but no longer queens due to Glory winning the RainWing Royal Challenge). *PrincessesPrincessesBurn, Blister, and Blaze were competing for the SandWing throne (Burn was killed by a dragonbite viper and Blister was killed by the Eye of Onyx, thus completing a line of the Dragonet Prophecy). *Queen Battlewinner of the NightWings (killed by the frostbreath inside her when she left the lava). *Ex-Queen Scarlet of the SkyWings (challenged and killed by her daughter, Ruby). *Queen Glacier of the IceWings (killed by the IceWing Plague that was made by Darkstalker). *Queen Cochineal of the HiveWings (challenged and killed by her daughter, Wasp). *Queen Monarch of the SilkWings (stepped down from her position after the Tree Wars, believing that that was intended by the Book of Clearsight). It is unknown if she is still alive. *Queen Sequoia of the LeafWings (likely lost to the Othermind.) MudWings Past Known Queens Queen Crane - Though shown on the map in Darkstalker (Legends), she really had no role, though she may have had an alliance with the RainWings and dramatic tension with the SeaWings. A MudWing queen at some point in history had no heirs at her death, causing historic chaos among the tribe, disrupting the royal bloodline. The MudWings found a suitable heir, meaning that Queen Moorhen may not be descended from the original line of MudWing royalty. Current Queen Queen Moorhen - For the entire series, the MudWing queen has been Queen Moorhen. She has never been challenged because her siblings would never try to kill their "bigwings" and she probably has no heirs to the throne. IceWings Past Known Queens Queen Diamond - She was an ancient IceWing animus, along with being one of the ancient IceWing queens. Her son was Prince Arctic, who was also an animus. It is heavily hinted that she may have gone insane from overusing her animus abilities, for the Gift of Healing and the Gift of Vengeance. Queen Snowfall was Queen Diamond's niece and successor, she continued the NightWing-IceWing war as revenge for Prince Arctic wounding her mate Snowflake. She occasionally went by the nickname Fox and had a daughter at some point. Queen Glacier - She was shown to ally with Blaze because of the immense land Blaze was willing to hand over, from where the Ice Kingdom started to the start of the desert. Glacier protected Blaze, most likely just for the land she was going to receive. She was shown to not hate the dragonets but was willing to kill them if they weren't choosing Blaze. She is shown to be a rather responsible queen in ''Winter Turning''. In ''Talons of Power'', she is among twenty IceWings killed by the IceWing Plague (sent by Darkstalker because of his hatred for the IceWings). Current Queen Queen Snowfall - She ascended to the throne after Queen Glacier died. Snowfall also led the battle against the NightWings at Jade Mountain. SandWings Past Known Queens Queen Scorpion - When the IceWings and the NightWings were at war, she let them fight on her kingdom in exchange for piles of treasure from both sides. It is believed that she played both sides. Queen Oasis - She once bathed in glory and treasure as the SandWing queen. Although one of the most powerful queens, she still fell due to a scavenger's sword. Her death caused turmoil, which led to war between her daughters (see below). The Rival Sisters Blister - She was known to be the smartest and the best at plotting. The MudWings, SeaWings and NightWings sided with her, but the MudWings left Blister, and were most likely intimidated into joining Burn's side, and the SeaWings deserted her later when they fled to the Deep Palace after Burn's forces attacked and destroyed the Summer Palace. She died by electrocution, when she attempted to take the Eye of Onyx from Thorn. Blaze - Of the queens, she is the youngest and prettiest, but the dumbest and probably the weakest of the queens. The majority of the SandWings and the IceWings allied with her. Glacier helped her with everything. She is the only surviving queen but had to give up her throne to Queen Thorn, due to the situation with the Eye of Onyx, and her dislike of dying. Burn - Being the oldest and the strongest, Burn was certainly the most powerful. She used brute force to earn support, but still was not well-liked. The MudWings and SkyWings were allied with her. She died when Blister gave her dragonbite vipers. One of them bit her ankle and she died. Current Queen Queen Thorn - Thorn founded the Outclaws and was briefly the mate of an animus NightWing by the name of Stonemover. They had a daughter, Sunny, who is one of the Dragonets of Destiny. When the queens were battling it out, the Dragonets of Destiny chose Thorn via the Eye of Onyx. NightWings Past Known Queens Queen Vigilance - She was queen of the NightWings during the war with the IceWings, and a vigilant ruler in her own eyes. King Darkstalker - Took NightWings who were loyal to him from Glory, and led the NightWings into battle against the IceWings. Queen Battlewinner - She and Morrowseer had the idea for the prophecy. During a fight with IceWings, Battlewinner got blasted down the throat by frostbreath but managed to survive because she made it into lava just in time, creating a balance. However, because she needed to stay in lava in order to stay alive, she was never seen by her tribe. Battlewinner died when she crawled out of her lava cauldron to attack Starflight, Fatespeaker, and Glory. Current Queen Queen Glory - Ex-Princess Greatness decided that her tribe must bow down to Glory of the RainWings in order to survive. Glory is the first queen in the series to rule over two tribes - RainWings and NightWings. Most of the NightWings decided to follow King Darkstalker to the lost Night Kingdom instead in Talons of Power, but they came back and pledged their allegiance to Glory again in Darkness of Dragons. RainWings Past Known Queens In ancient times, Queen Anaconda ruled over the Rainforest Kingdom, and was mentioned to be militaristic and not pacifist. Before Glory, six queens shared the throne. They were: * Magnificent, who is shown to be lazy and forgetful * Dazzling, Glory described her as eating too many papayas and mangoes * Exquisite, who adores sloths * Splendor, who was kidnapped by the NightWings and forgotten * Fruit Bat, who loves experimenting with flowers and trying to make herself smell like flowers * Grandeur, the former true queen with royalty in blood, shown to be significantly more responsible and caring, but extremely strict Current Queen Queen Glory - A former 'dragonet of destiny', Glory is shown to be a very capable Queen and considerably less lazy than the former queens. SkyWings Past Known Queens Queen Carmine - Though she never appeared directly, she did send to her daughter, Princess Sunset, and Eagle (Darkstalker) to negotiate with Queen Lagoon over villages on their borders, which the peace negotiations failed due to Albatross causing the Royal SeaWing Massacre. Ex-Queen Scarlet - For at least 30 years, she ruled the SkyWings, even though she might have been a little psychopathic. Then, after being blasted by Glory with venom, she went missing and technically gave up the throne. She returned and attempted to reclaim the throne. Ruby challenged her and, after being turned back into Tourmaline, defeated Scarlet and eliminated her for once and for all. Current Queen Queen Ruby - Queen Scarlet's last remaining daughter. She is shown to be a much kinder Queen than Scarlet, seen as she replaced the arena with a hospital. Many SkyWings support her. She is truly Tourmaline, but she was transformed into Ruby because of a pendant that Chameleon made from Darkstalker's scroll to turn her into a quieter, weaker daughter. She had formerly banished Peril from the Sky Kingdom, but then revoked her banishment after Peril helped her save Prince Cliff and defeat Scarlet. SeaWings Past Known Queens Queen Lagoon - The Queen before Pearl and the great-aunt to Pearl and Fathom. She was, along with 8 other dragons, killed in the SeaWing Royal Massacre. Queen Pearl - After her grandfather Albatross went insane and killed nine dragons in the Royal SeaWing Massacre, Pearl ascended the throne peacefully, and her first move was outlawing animus magic in the Kingdom of the Sea, which persuaded Fathom to make an oath to quit using his animus magic. Current Queen Queen Coral - For many years, Queen Coral has been the queen of the SeaWings. She doesn't have many female heirs due to them being smashed by Orca's Statue, which is one reason she still reigns. One of her daughters, Orca, did challenge her, thinking she'd win, but Coral killed Orca by accidentally impaling her with her narwhal horn strapped to her tail. Coral is also shown to be a good author and writes many scrolls, including The Lost Princess ''and ''The Tragedy of Orca. For more information about her written works, visit Queen Coral's Scrolls. LeafWings Past Known Queens Queen Sequoia- she was the last known queen of the LeafWings, and ruled about fifty years prior during the Tree Wars. She led the LeafWings into war against the HiveWings and lost, nearly exterminating her own tribe. Queen Sequoia is actually still alive, as revealed in The Poison Jungle, but due to her being under the control of the Othermind, Queen Hazel, her great-grandaughter, has taken over. Current Queen Queen Hazel is the temporary queen of the LeafWings since her great-grandmother, Queen Sequoia, is under the control of the Othermind. SilkWings Past Known Queens Queen Monarch - she was the last queen of the SilkWings, and ruled about fifty years prior during the Tree Wars. She gave up her position and allowed her tribe be ruled by the HiveWings because she believed the Book of Clearsight said it must be so, as Queen Wasp made this claim. HiveWings Past Known Queens Wasp's great-great-great-grandmother - she is mentioned by Lady Scarab as the queen who ordered no more mingling of the bloodlines. Queen Cochineal - Little is known about Queen Cochineal but it can be assumed that she was very much like her successor (and most likely her daughter), Queen Wasp since Lady Scarab stated that Cochineal was an expert liar. However Cochineal wasn't as bad as Queen Wasp as Scarab stated to her niece that Cochineal wouldn't approve of her tyranny. She later told Cricket that while Cochineal wasn't the best queen, she was not as bad as Wasp. Current Queen Queen Wasp - She won the Tree Wars against the LeafWings and ordered them all to be hunted down, and she still warns her two tribes that the LeafWings are dangerous. Many consider her a tyrant due to her ability to mind-control her HiveWing subjects if she injects a special poison that came from a plant from her greenhouse into their eggs. At the end of The Hive Queen, Blue used his flamesilk to burn the plant that Queen Wasp used to inject the eggs, but it is unknown if there are still more of those plants growing somewhere else in Pantala. Gallery QueenScarletbyFlare.jpg Scarlet by Warriordragon876.jpg GermanScarlet.png Scarlet.png Scarlets Companion (Fan-made).jpeg Scarlet.JPG Scarlet knows best.png Queen Scarlet Death.png Scarlett the Rainwing.png Queen scarlet by frostbitecreature-d67m01v.png Glory wings of fire rainwing.jpeg Sweetglory.png Interestingglory.gif Glorytherainwingwhochangescolors.gif Glory copy copy.png Glory Headshot.png Glorymds.png Gloryperilcomparison.png Glorymyfav.png Glorycoloredlineart.png Glorytherainwingdragon.png 6. Glorybringer.jpg GLORYCOVER.jpg Glory-Rainwing-Bounce.gif Glorybringer-0.jpg Queen Glory the Great.png Glory2.jpg Images glory.jpeg Rainbow-Glory-Rainwing-Bounce.gif Regal Glory~.png Glorytherainwing.png TopshotGlory.jpg Glory wallpaper 2 by warriorcats303-d78vpgs.png Glory glitter.png Glory.jpeg Glory2 (2).jpeg Glory.png Ofthreequeens.png Queensmalmylimemoop.jpg Wings of Fire the Dragon queens.jpg Queens Rights Activists.png Wings of fire meet whirlpool by rhynobullraq-d5teoc4.png|Queen Coral Queen Ruby.png|Queen Ruby Queen_of_Sky.png|Queen Scarlet|link=Ex-Queen Scarlet Sandy.JPG|Queen Oasis Photo on 2013-06-12 at 19.27.jpg|Queen Scarlet Scan 1.jpg|By Blizzard of the ice wing- "of three queens who Blister and Blaze and Burn" Burn,Blister,and BlazeDA.png|Burn (left) Blister (middle) Blaze (right) Queen Coral.jpg|Queen Coral DSCF3437.JPG|Drawing of Queen Glacier DSCF3433.JPG|Drawing of Queen Scarlet Dragon queens.jpg|Queen Moorhen is not included. Top left: Queen Glacier Top right: Queen Splender and Queen Glory middle: Blister Blaze Burn and Queen Battlwinner Bottom left Queen Coral Bottom left: Queen Scarlet Queen Battlewinner 2014.png|Queen Battlewinner by QueenClam Eye of Onyx.PNG|The Eye of Onyx|link=SandWing Treasure QueenThorn.png MudWingbyQueenTerra.png Queen Scarlet.png Ofthreequeens.png Queen Gloryer.jpg Kate Queen Glacier.jpg Queen Glory the Great.png QueenScarletbyFlare.jpg|By Flare QueenCoral.png Mystical coral.jpg Queen Coral and Anemone.jpg Before the accident queen battlewinner by dinosaurofwisdomm-d8ay0k5.png Battlewinner.jpg Battlewinner.png BattleWinner.jpg Gloryvs.battlewinner.jpg Queen Battlewinner.png Dragon Queens of Pyrrhia (1).jpg|Dragon Queens of Pyrrhia by RainWing Artist scarletpowah.png|Ex-Queen Scarlet, By Atlantic blisterblazeburnandonyx.PNG|Blister, Blaze and Burn, by Atlantic de:Königin fr:Reines Category:IceWing History Category:MudWing History Category:NightWing History Category:RainWing History Category:SandWing History Category:SeaWing History Category:SkyWing History Category:HiveWing History Category:SilkWing History Category:LeafWing History Category:All Tribe History Category:Dragon Royalty